Touka and the butteflies
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: A series of drabbles involving our diva Touka Kirishima and other girls of Tokyo ri fanfic. Oneshot .


_Rated:T ;_  
 _Warnings:yuri, au, underage, xenophily._  
 _Ships : Touka x various girls._  
 _Summary:A series of drabbles involving our diva Touka Kirishima and other girls of Tokyo fanfic. Oneshot ._

 _The ships will be the following:  
1- Touriko ;  
2- Touhina ;  
3- Toukimi ;  
4-Etouka ;  
5-Rizetou;  
6-Irimi x Touka ._

Drabble 1 - Girlfriends - Touriko

"The life of a ghoul is always very hectic. It's like walking on a tightrope, always trying to hide it. And if you try to mix human its worse. It's like walking a tightrope playing with eggs.

Touka Kirishima knew the danger of getting involved with a human. She could be caught. And the two would be sentenced to death. She could eat her mate in a desperate time of hunger. Ghouls could use her human girlfriend as a bargaining chip.

In short, there were many risks. But for Yoriko Kosaka, Touka run them all. Yoriko, Yoriko. Always so sweet, so fun and cute. It is worth . After all, friendship also becomes love. And that Touka have to spare. "

Drabble 2 Touhina blue -Butterfly

"Touka and Hinami were sitting in a garden. There were so many flowers that was full of butterflies. White, yellow and many colors.

Suddenly, a blue butterfly posed on Hinami's hair.

As the greatest care, Touka sent a photo of the preciousness with the phone.

So the butterfly flew. But at least the record was.

Touka expects Hinami is not a butterfly in her life. That is, short and beautiful.

Touka want to stay with Hinami forever. And Hinami also want the same . Screw the damn doves ! The girls will love each other forever . And will be eternal while it lasts.

Drabble 3 - Fascination -Toukimi

"Fascination. It was all Kimi Nishino felt to see those glittering wings. Those black and red eyes about to kill her.

Kimi was not afraid. On the contrary, she felt an admiration that she had never felt before.

Kimi was in front of someone so pretty . That unique beauty. So unique .So wild.

Kimi wants that girl .Dont matter impediments, Kimi wants to be with her. It's all that matters now.

...

Months later, Kimi dropped her boyfriend to stay with that girl. "

Drabble 4- Magnet seduction - Etouka

"It had been months and months that little troop strength had been set up. It was made up for what's left of Anteiku and Aogiri plus few former members of the GCC.

The aim was to destroy the V / Washuus.

In this climate of resistance heroes, new relationships were formed.

Touka never expected Eto Yoshimura become her girlfriend. Our girl purple haired (blue now), always thought of the leader Aogiri as very bad.

In fact, Eto always practiced many crues. Many things that she had been because she lived on the gutter. Eto was also a victim and sought her redemption.

At first it was only provocations .Touka wanted to ignore. But she could not escape from the older's magnetism. Eto was a seduction magnet.

Her words were too hot. Kisses to raze. And i spoke of sensual dance? Eto was awesome !

Then, the two became a couple. Yet another pair of resistance heroines in the struggle for a better Japan for Ghouls. "

Drabble 5 - Poison Girl - Rizetou

"Rize was the typical poisonous girl . IShe looked like a delicate flower, but in the background was a sadist to attract cute, innocent and weak boys for dinner.

Rize was sadistic. At extreme.

Rize ate men, but did not sleep with them.

Rize could not bear to sleep with cute girls.

She liked sadistic. Only sadists and nothing else.

And Touka Kirishima fits this profile.

At first, it was just wild sex between the two.

So, the meetings began to get a little more delicate. With more love and less venom. Less sadism and more kisses.

Unfortunately, the relationship did not continue. Because Rize was caught to experience and never returned. Touka was sad, but moved on.

Touka not know she's alive. Held captive by her uncle Yomo (which Touka not know it's her relative). And he makes sure to keep his niece away from that all poison. Rize is still alive only because of the friendship between her father Saichi and Mr. Yoshimura.

Touka still longs for the days spent beside that girl problem. At least she had intelligence and know how be a true sadic . "  
Drabble 6 - Coffee with a girlfriend - Iritou

"Kaya Irimi had a troubled life before Anteiku. Wrapped up in many fights with her gang.

Now ,she lives in peace.

When Irimi not at work, what she likes to do is take a good warm coffee next to her young girlfriend , Touka.

And play a lot of small talk with her.

And many exchange kisses.

Make promises of love.

Routine Irimi that repeated to death. "

 **Endnote :  
Did you like it ? If you want, i can write more yuri ships with Touka. And other Tokyo Ghoul yuri ships .**


End file.
